1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette housing a single-sided adhesive tape with a surface for printing and a surface with an adhesive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A tape printing device which detachably loads a tape cassette housing a single-sided adhesive tape with a releasable sheet on one surface and a method for forming a tape-like printed medium by sticking the print surface to a surface of a double-sided adhesive tape without a releasable sheet after printing a reverse image on a print surface of a transparent film is known in the field of tape printing devices.
Besides the above publication, a tape printing device having two modes, including a normal mode for forming a tape-like printed medium after printing a normal image on a transparent film and then sticking the print surface and a surface without a releasable sheet of a double-sided adhesive tape together, and a reverse mode for printing a reverse image on said print surface, has been disclosed in Japanese utility model unexamined provisional publication No. 3-68443.
The tape-like printed medium formed by the former tape printing device and a tape-like printed medium formed by the latter tape printing device represent normal images when the sheets are peeled away and are adhesively secured to objects such as the back of file notes.
Also, the tape-like printed medium formed in the normal print mode represents a normal image when the medium is stuck to the inner side of a window pane and viewed from outside.
A tape cassette with a cassette case identical to that of latter tape printing device has been available for the purpose of normal image printing, and the tape cassette has a single-sided adhesive tape with a surface for printing and an opposite surface with an adhesive layer instead of a transparent film and a double-sided adhesive tape. The latter tape printing device forms a tape-like printed medium in the normal print mode when the tape cassette for normal image printing is loaded to the printing device. The tape-like printing medium formed in this process carries a normal image on its surface when it is adhesively secured to a object.
Since a tape cassette for normal image printing employs a cassette case identical to that of a tape cassette having a transparent tape and a double-sided adhesive tape inside, the tape cassette is compatibly loaded into a tape printing device without a normal image print mode.
Consequently, the former tape printing device mistakenly loaded with a tape cassette for the normal image printing mode prints a reverse image on the print surface of the single-sided adhesive tape and wastes tape medium.